


a day with her

by myfavoritecolourispink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient Rome, F/F, Fluff, Historical, Lesbians, Oneshot, Picnic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavoritecolourispink/pseuds/myfavoritecolourispink
Summary: i had to write a 500 word story about an a person living in ancient rome and because my teacher is homophobic i made it about lesbians:))
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a day with her

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing pretty much anything romantic so i hope it’s ok :))   
> (all comments are appreciated)  
> <3

I exited my father’s villa early in the morning to meet my lover, Cecilia. I missed her greatly I hadn’t seen her in weeks because her family was getting suspicious. Cautiously, I approached the small clearing where we were to meet, I saw her standing there blonde hair glowing in the early morning light.  
“ Julia !” she shouted my name running toward me.  
I opened my arms and she melted into my embrace.  
“Hello Celia” I murmured gently into her ear, brushing the hair off of her forehead.  
“I missed you, so much,” she said with a smile.  
I didn’t respond tilting her head up slightly I pressed a kiss to her temple.  
She smiled, I loved her smile she was radiant and I would give anything to make her smile forever.  
“ I missed you too,” I said as I pulled her down onto the ground, and there we sat her head in my lap watching the sunrise.  
“ I wish we could do this forever” I whispered as I ran my finger through her hair.  
“ then we shall,” Cecilia said in a determined tone.  
She sat up and turned so she was facing me.  
“ Julia” she whispered shyly “we should get married”  
Everything became quiet, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as a blush overtook my face.  
“ Celia, love you know I want to” and I did I wanted so badly to marry Julia and live happily with her for the rest of my life,” but my fath-”  
“Father schmather” she interrupted glumly, “let’s run away, together! we can go to the country, change our names so nobody can find us”  
“ Celia darling, my love, light of my life, you forget that both of us have no money or any hunting skills, how would we eat? Where would we sleep?” I questioned “I would gladly live off of nothing but your love and company, but unfortunately people need more than that to survive”  
“It as just a suggestion” she muttered under her breath.  
“I’m sorry,” I said “I’ve ruined the moment”  
“Kiss me and maybe I’ll forgive you” she teased.  
I happily obliged, leaning in and pressing my lips to her, I felt her hands in my hair, pulling me ever so closer. Unfortunately, we still had to breathe so we parted a bright red flush on her face.  
“You look lovely like this,” I said gently “blushing scarlet from something as simple as a kiss”  
She flushed even redder. Suddenly my stomach growled.  
Cecilia looked to the sky.  
“Oh!” she exclaimed “its past noon”  
She looked to me and said “ I packed us a lunch”  
“ you are the best girlfriend ever!!” I said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
Lunch was simple. Bread, cheese, and some plums. We sat there talking and eating for who knows how long.  
I had barely noticed the dimming sun and decreasing temperature until Cecilia sadly sighed.  
“Its nearly sundown” she frowned “ I don’t want to leave yet”  
“ then don’t come back to my villa tell your parents you were helping me with my lyre and it was too dark to walk home, they’ll understand”  
“You know what? I might just have to accept that invitation” she said with a smile.  
She leaned in for another kiss and I leaned away.  
“No more of that until we get home and eat some dinner,” I said teasingly. She crossed her arms as red slowly crept up her face. She was embarrassed “Adorable.” I thought to myself.  
I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her pouting lips and jumped up.  
“Cmon we wanna get home before dark”   
Celia smiled and took my hand.  
We walked back into town hand in hand as the sunset.  
Best.Day.Ever.


End file.
